


Imperfect Timing

by Blink_Blue



Series: S2 Fics [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 2x05, Coda, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene after Michaela leaves their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Timing

“Okay, what is going on?” Oliver demands as soon as the door has closed. “You say you might be going to jail. What is happening right now?”

“Oliver...”

“No, seriously, what is going on? What are you keeping from me?” 

“I can’t tell you.” Connor wrings his hands and he tries to make eye contact but fails. “I... I don’t want to do anything that might make you liable for any of my mistakes. I can’t bring you in to this, Ollie...”

“Connor--” Oliver stutters. He lets out an exasperated sigh and tries again. “What are you talking about? Does this... does this have to do with that night you came here, freaking out of you mind? That-- that fucking mental breakdown you had when you were losing your mind-- what--”

“Just... just know that I’ve done some things,” Connor tries. “Bad things. Things that I can’t tell you about. I’m...” he pauses and shuts his eyes. “I’m so... so sorry I came here that night and brought you into all of this. I’m so sorry for everything I did. That night, and before that night,” he takes a shaky breath. “There are so many things I regret. So many things that I wish I could take back. I know I hurt you. But... now... there are things that I want... with you. I want a life with you. I want so many things.” He finally looks up. “I want a _life_ with you. And the thing that scares me the most... is that I might lose that chance, now that I want it for the first time in my life.”

Oliver slowly shakes his head. “Connor, you are scaring the hell out of me.”

Connor lets out a shaky breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Yeah, I’m scaring the hell out of me too.” He slowly takes a step closer to the other man. “All I know right now... is that I love you.”

Oliver swallows the lump in his throat. “You meant that?”

Connor nods, “I’ve never meant anything more in my life.”

A smile breaks on his face. It seems like the wrong time to be smiling but he can’t help it. “You really mean that?” He hadn’t let himself hope for it. He wanted to for so long. It had all seemed too good to be true, and maybe it was.

“Yeah. I’ve never meant anything more in my life. Really, Oliver.”

Oliver lets out a shaky laugh. It’s half hearted. “I’ve been so afraid. That you’d leave... that you would change your mind, after all this time. That maybe you’d realize this isn’t what you signed up for...”

Connor shakes his head. “This is the one thing in my life right now, that makes me feel like I’m on solid ground. It is the one... good thing in my life... and... I’m terrified that it might fall apart at any moment... that I might lose the one good thing that’s ever happened to me.” He takes a shaky breath. “I am so scared, Oliver. I’m fucking terrified. All I know... is that I love you. I love you so damn much. I can’t even--” He breaks off and his breath catches in his throat. He takes another breath, and another, and it feels like it’s being torn from his lungs. And another breath. And another. And another. 

And suddenly Oliver is coming closer, he wraps his arms around him. Sheltering him with his warm presence. “It’s okay,” he whispers. “It’s okay, Connor.”

Connor breaks down softly against him. “It’s not,” he says under his breath. And he can’t help the tears that form. “It’s not okay. What I did was not okay. You don’t even know--”

“I don’t need to know.” Oliver says softly. “I don’t need to know.”

“How can you say that,” Connor ask, sobbing quietly in his arms. “You don’t know... You’d hate me if you did.”

Oliver gently rubs his back, and his hand slowly reaches up to caress the other man’s hair. “Because I love you too,” he finally says. “Because I love you, and... I don’t care what you’ve done.”

Connor takes a staggered breath, and tries to calm his unstable shaking. His hands just can’t stop shaking. His arms feel like they might crumble at any moment. It takes him a few tries. “You should care,” is all he manages to say.

Oliver nods gently against his shoulder. “I know,” he mutters. “And maybe you did something terrible,” he says softly. “But all I care about right now, is that you’re okay. I’ll do anything I can, to make sure you’re okay.”

Connor squeezes his eyes shut as he finally relaxes in the other man’s embrace.  He didn’t even realize how much he needed this until now. Finally, for the first time in a long time, he feels just a little bit safe. Like things might finally be alright. His body shakes as he lets his sobs come out. And the other man holds him as he trembles. 

“It’s okay, Connor,” Oliver whispers softly against him. “It’ll all be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me [here](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)!


End file.
